my mother tought me
by deadguysrule
Summary: your mom can teach you anything they wan to. but do you HAVE to listen to them? well rogue certainly didn't. r&r plz. one shot.


WARNING. DRUG ABUSE ….you have been warned

Rogue's pov-

My momma taught me everything I know

**1: don't race in the street**

Rogue shifted gears, glaring at the racer next to her. He smirked at her while the girl in the passenger's seat stuck her tongue out. The light turned green. And they were off.

**2: never cheat on tests**

Pietro handed lance a piece of paper. After he looked over it and copied down the answers to his test he passed the note to rogue. Who promptly opened the paper that pietro stole before the test started. The answer key. No way was she going to fail. And she pressed the pencil down on her test paper.

**3: remember to exercise daily**

Rogue laid on the couch tossing a crumpled up paper ball in her hands in the air "yo, want to go to the park?" "Nah toad, I think ima watch TV and eat some chips today"

**4: always eat healthy**

The brother hood entered the ice cream shop and rogue and Wanda were pressed up against the glass looking for which ice cream they wanted first.

**5: respect your elders**

Rogue put her hand on her forehead as a salute to principal Kelly hanging upside down in his underwear tied to the flagpole. She smiled when the blob tightened the rope and pietro drew a smiley face with whip cream on his stomach.

**6: look both ways before crossing the street**

Rogue casually strolled down the middle of the street with her best friend wanda walking beside her talking and ignoring all the middle fingers, frustrated cursing, and the beeping horns. 

**7: always be friendly and make new friends**

The new girl walked down the halls and opened her locker then a can of paint jumped out and splattered all over her and her new clothes. The brotherhood passed by with l's on their foreheads laughing.

**8: always be supportive**

The whole brotherhood except for lance and Wanda, who watched an amused smile, sang along to the news of kitty and lance's new relationship. "Lance and kitty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then come marriage, here comes the baby with the baby carriage-" "SHUT UP!" and a huge tremor shook the house threatening to collapse any second.

**9: always share**

"Hey rogue can I have some of your fries?" "Fuck off pietro these are mine, buy your own"

**10: do all of your homework**

Rogue crumpled up her math homework at shot it at the trash. "Yes, it made it in" pietro shot his science homework in the bin to. "Yeah I made it, high five"

**11:don't do drugs**

Rogue giggled as lance passed the cocaine to her. In put some on her hand and brought it up to her nose pulled her head back and inhaled. Laughing for no apparent reason then passing it on to pietro.

**12:never lie**

Pietro lance and rogue walked into the school building intoxicated from the drinking contest they had not a moment ago until they hoped in lance's car and dove off. When they entered the school rogue threw an egg at the wall. But principal Kelly stormed up to her "and what do you think you are doing young lady?" she giggled before replying, "feeding the school" then fell over with the other two laughing and Mr. Kelly fuming.

**13:dress appropriately**

Rogue had finally learned to control her powers so she pulled on her black tank top and put on her jeans. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and switched her jeans for jean shorts. Then walked out the door.

**14:behave in school**

Fred had an idea to rob the cafeteria right before lunch. So all of them snuck into the storage room and started to collect all the hotdogs. They climbed up to the roof and piled them up high. When the x men left the doors for a moment to go on a mission lance yelled "FIRE" and the x men were covered from head to toe in the school's lunch. Then the principal burst threw the doors, unable to see the brotherhood because they were on the roof and yelled "YOU SKIP CLASS AND YOU STEAL THE FOOD? DETENTION TEN MONTHS!" the brotherhood burst out laughing. 

**15: pay attention in class**

Rogue put her head down and fell asleep until the voice of the teacher woke her. "Ms. Darkholme care to tell us the answer?" she turned to pietro with pleading eyes and he mouthed the word 4 while holding up his fingers" rogue looked up at the teacher "uh, four?" he seemed taken back for a moment "the revolutionary war stared…four" pietro snickered. She was going to kill him.

**16: never open the door to stranger**

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it" and rogue got up and opened the door. "Who is it?" lance called out from the other room "ah don't know" then she turned to face the stranger "howdy stranger"

**17: keep your hands to yourself**

She moved back and the stranger fell and came in contact with her arm and out of shock she had no control of her powers and absorbed the stranger then in the mist of the flashing lights she saw that the "stranger" was mystique. With a scream all of her memories went flowing into her adopted child. With mystique's life flashing before her eyes rogue realized that all this time she was being used for her powers and what she was capable of. No way was she going to stay there.

**18:never turn your back on your family**

Rogue was silent as she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Looking up and turning her back to them she picked up her two bags and made her way to the institute. Leaving behind the sad silent brotherhood members behind.

**19: never pull pranks**

Rogue pressed her ear up against the wall. Then a blood-curdling scream could be heard throughout the mansion. Jean slammed open the door "WHO PUT BLUE HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO?" Rogue smirked. "Ah don' know sugar bu' you should cover up better" "what?" jean looked down at her naked form. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**20: never sell your heart**

One look. That was all it took for rogue to fall in love with Scott summers

**21: don't hurt over a boy**

Rogue cried after seeing jean and Scott kiss at the dance. She ran over to the bathroom where she saw Wanda leaning against the counter wearing a red dress, refusing to dance. When she looked up rogue she went over to give her a hug.

**22: you can always count on your friends.**

Kitty broke up with lance and complained to rogue. Evan told her to get lost. Wolverine didn't even glance her way. Kurt meant well but wasn't the type of support she needed. Bobby just didn't quite like her.

**23: you can never go back once you turned your back on something**

The brotherhood waited at the door for her with open arms and big smiles on their faces. They all missed her and she missed them. Rogue was finally home.

Mothers can tell you anything they want. But that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to listen.

-Authors note-ok first I don't own the characters. They belong to marvel and dc comics…I think. Well anyways I was in the car after looking at motorcycles and I wanted t race and I don't quite listen to my mom very well and I was like WOAH. What if rogue raced? And this kind of popped in my mind. Like it? Hate it?

Plz leave a review. I feed off of them as kids feed off sugar, cats feed off mice, and clowns feed off human souls or children or whatever it is that they eat. And please no flames because I ill give them to pyro and we all know what happens when pyro has fire.


End file.
